Familiar
Encyclopedia Entry An artificial race created by baphomet, who once possessed immense power rivaling that of the demon lord. They are employed as familiars by the witches of “Sabbath,” and aside from that, they're also entrusted with proselytizing for Sabbath and recruitment. On top of being proficient speakers, they look adorable and behave in a friendly manner, so those who listen to their words lower their guard and listen with rapt attention. They not only speak of “eternal youth” and “great magical power,” but also extol the “charm and depravity of little girls.” Even the monstrously obscene tenets of Sabbath are naturally imprinted in the mind. Men will awaken to the attraction to the body of a little girl, and women will develop a yearning to transform into a little monster girl. The truth isn't certain, but since the prey they set their eyes on is always dragged into Sabbath, rumor has it that the way they normally appear is feigned friendliness, and they're actually cunning monsters with a great skill in the art of manipulation. They're basically not as good as the witches at magic, but since they're magical organisms, they have a high affinity for magic, and their bodies are imbued with a portion of baphomet's immense power. They can cast the spell of lolification, and they can change human women who have awakened to the Sabbath cult into witches. Also, by using themselves as a catalyst, they can amplify the magic of the loli monsters that are acolytes of Sabbath. On top of dramatically raising the potency of the spell used, this ability will also draw out the charm they possess and raise it to the maximum limit. With the power of Sabbath contained within her, a little monster girl makes a charming transformation. Her atmosphere will be more innocent and defenseless, rousing a man's protective instincts, while at the same time giving off an allure that drives men even crazier than a mature woman. If they then tempt a man, the efficacy is so powerful we can pretty much call it a super move. Any man, no matter how straight-laced, will find himself reaching for the little girl's body, ultimately piercing her little vagina with his manhood. Furthermore, this power also applies to the “spirit energy” of male adherents and men. The more thick and syrupy spirit energy facilitates magic replenishment through sexual intercourse, and gives even more pleasure to the body of little girls who exceedingly love their big brother's spirit energy. While they do play the role of familiars for witches, they are also monsters themselves, and therefore, when they spot a man that strikes their fancy, they prioritize making him theirs above all else. As beings that physically embody the tenets of Sabbath, what they love more than anything is to have sex with a man and swallow a penis that's too big for a little girl's body. Their soft, child bodies were modeled after the perfect child body of baphomet, and when they swallow up a penis and squeeze tightly with their little vagina, they're able to convey the appeal of a little girl's body directly to a man's body, staining him in the tenets of Sabbath. In this way, unmarried men who were supposed to be brought to Sabbath often end up already becoming theirs, much to the dismay of witches without big brothers. As one can tell from this, while they are mistress and servant, the pecking order is a bit vague. There are those who have a relationship that's more like friends, instead of mistress and servant, and there are also those who share the same man between them. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= familiarjenc.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page Familiar (monster girl encyclopedia).png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:SabbathGrimoireArt.jpg|World Guide 3 Sabbath's Grimoire Art |-|Fan Artwork= Sabatoru familiar.jpg|From fan game, Sabatoru!, by kamumura 49564426_p0.jpg|Art by http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2642072 萬☆太☆郎 1452479512716.png sample-e8ae1cb198c3048e85704da4eb76a7ff.jpg|Art by Barbariank 43863955_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43863955 takaoka nanase Familiar.pIII -Napolitane-.png ezgif-1937498196.gif 59146509_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59146509 59430537_p0.jpg|Art by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59430537 "Hey! Onii-sama, it's my turn this time, right?" "There, Master, let's do lewd stuff together~" personal use Tumblr ofu1b2gUmp1rkn25go1 1280.jpg|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/152484361258/yay-halloween-those-are-my-usual-halloween-girls barbariank 1478138500517.png|FSN Assassin of Black. Familiar 1460640000247-0.png 60224222_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60224222 familiar_mge_by_tooru_nuh-da77ojd.jpg|By http://tooru-nuh.deviantart.com/art/Familiar-Mge-616777465 tooru-nuh a_seriously_powerful_duo___mge_by_morningoak-da12lon.jpg|By http://morningoak.deviantart.com/art/A-Seriously-Powerful-Duo-MGE-606462791 morningoak familiar_by_graydrone-d7nbzbd.jpg|By http://graydrone.deviantart.com/art/Familiar-462453385 graydrone tumblr_o7xyxrwQP01vu1uyvo1_1280.png|Etna Familiar by http://onetruevegetable.tumblr.com/post/145101424028/too-lazy-to-draw-this-weekend onetruevegetable 61831031_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61831031 Mix-sabbath faithful.jpg 72906108_p5.jpg 73371429_p0.jpg Early Access.jpg |-|Recolors= FamiliarRecolor1.jpg References Category:Mamono Category:Chimaera Family Category:Demon Beast Type Category:Demon Realm Category:Cheerful Category:Gentle Category:Lustful